Les droits du démon parfait
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Un démon digne de ce nom doit bien respecter des lois, non? Mais c'est bien connu, Crowley ne les respecte jamais. Mais alors pourquoi en parler à deux pauvres humains sans âme démoniaque?


**Hello! Sur le thème "Loi" donné pour les Nuits du FOF, voici un OS se passant dans le prochain épisode, 9.16. J'imagine une scène comique avec Crowley, Dean et Sam lorsque ce pauvre démon est attaché à une chaise.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Incroyable. Ce démon était incroyable ! Et impossible à faire taire, surtout. Dean et Sam faillirent lui arracher la langue alors que Crowley déblatérait depuis...depuis une bonne heure, au moins. Ne savait-il donc pas se taire, cet imbécile drogué au sang humain ? Au bout de quelques minutes de plus à écouter le pauvre idiot se lamenter sur 'pourquoi il était attaché à cette chaise', Dean finit par perdre patience. Il n'était pas d'humeur à attendre ces derniers temps.

-Tu vas la fermer, oui ?! grogna-t-il, sans se soucier du regard indigné de son frère, et de son ennemi.

-Eh, t'as vu comment qu'il me parle ?! bouda Crowley, se tournant vers Sam, celui qui regardait sans rien dire.

-Je suis plutôt de son avis, en fait..., toussota le jeune homme, embarrassé d'être dans un nouveau conflit.

-Mais...

-Si tu parles encore une fois, Crowley, je te promets de t'arracher la langue ! interrompit l'ainé, commençant à vouloir égorger le démon.

Tout en songeant sérieusement à voir le sang de l'abomination couler, il se gratta distraitement la marque. La marque de Cain, bien sûr. Elle le démangeait toujours lorsqu'il faisait face à un démon. Une envie de tous les tuer lui venait à chaque fois qu'il voyait un démon, surtout. Pas que cela changeait de l'habitude, mais désormais, son envie était plus forte.

-Dean ! se plaignit encore l'idiot qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ressentir au chasseur.

Sam ne semblait pas le voir non plus, trop concentré à se demander si Crowley avait vraiment trop poussé sur l'alcool. Son langage était si peu élaboré, pour une fois !

-Tais-toi, fumier !

-Ah non, faux ! Et puis en tant que citoyen américain, j'ai le droit de ne pas me taire ! marmonna un démon de plus en plus pathétique aux yeux des Winchester.

Ces derniers se lancèrent un regard, certains de trouver une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre. Certains réflexes restaient encore, malgré qu'ils ne se parlaient plus autant. Celui de se regarder à chaque imbécilité prononcée par Crowley en faisait partie.

-Tu n'as aucun droit, Crowley ! Sauf celui de nous dire où tu étais passé pendant tout ce temps ! s'exclama encore une fois Dean, perdant de plus en plus contenance.

-Les lois disent clairement que même les démons ont des droits, alors laisse-moi un peu parler, pour une fois que je suis cocasse ! tenta de le convaincre le brun.

-Pour une fois ?! Tu blagues, oui ! Dean, je suggère qu'on le laisse le temps qu'il décuve. Après, on pourra obtenir ce qu'on veut de lui, proposa gentiment Sam, amusé par le comportement enfantin du roi des enfers.

-Et s'il s'enfuit ?

-Pas de risque, il est totalement bourré, et nous avons mis des protections partout.

-Z'avez mis des préservatifs partout ?! s'écria Crowley après avoir roté, scandalisant les deux humains.

Il n'avait aucune manière, ce démon, mais là, c'était pire.

-Dean..., l'encouragea son frère.

-Ouais, j'ai compris. On le laisse quelques heures.

-Et on devrait vraiment songer à écrire des nouvelles lois pour les démons, dont celle de ne jamais boire. Une loi spéciale pour Crowley, tiens ! songea Sam à voix haute.

-Eh, les mecs ! Vous allez pas me laisser ici tout seul ?! se mit à trouiller Crowley, n'entendant apparemment pas l'échange entre les frères.

-Les lois n'indiquent pas qu'on doit supporter tes mauvaises manières quand tu picoles ! indiquèrent les frères, sortant déjà.

-Mais...mais...on s'en fout des lois ! Revenez, je vais me faire dessus ! S'il vous plaît ?

Trop tard, les Winchester s'en étaient allés en claquant la porte. Crowley soupira. Alors même les lois de politesse ne pouvaient pas convaincre...il en vint rapidement à la conclusion suivante : les lois n'existaient pas. Et surtout pas pour les démons !

* * *

**OS ridicule, mais l'auteure l'assume pleinement, et espère juste avoir répondu correctement au thème! (et les démons n'ont pas de lois, bien sûr :p)**

**A bientôt (:**


End file.
